


Leaving

by Lovefushsia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Because Derek Hale up close was something else, even in the semi-dark of the club.There is a little jealousy and then kissing :)





	Leaving

“Shit, sorry man, oh- fuck,” Stiles ended on a choked whisper because he was covered in beer and so was the guy he’d bumped into and so was the girl attached to him. 

Because Derek Hale up close was something else, even in the semi-dark of the club. Because Stiles had never actually seen him with a girl, despite knowing that he clearly had no lack of choice. Or offers. Stiles just still held a small amount of hope that one day Derek’s choices would include Stiles. Because Stiles was offering. God was he offering. Not outloud, which was probably going to remain his downfall in life, inward pining was kind of his thing. Always had been. 

“Stiles,” Derek said and he looked pissed.

“Uh, yeah?” Stiles squeaked, flushing purely due to the alcohol and not because there was a hand making its way down Derek’s chest, over his tight, tight shirt, passed his tight, rounded pecs and towards his  _ fuck _ those abs.

“ _ Stiles _ .”

Stiles’ eyes gradually made the journey back to Derek’s face, and they were very wide but not quite focused when they got there. 

“Sorry, I’m leaving, I’ll just be, uh-” Anywhere else.

He turned and fled into the crowd, dropping his beer off on a table before heading to the exit, pulling out his phone to find out where the fuck Scott and Allison were and whether they could please leave like right now before Stiles exploded with-

“Stiles.”

He spun around to find Derek, again and God was this guy everywhere at once? They were standing in the little alcove that led to the front entrance and Stiles looked behind Derek to find he was alone. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving?” Stiles asked. “Yeah, leaving.”

“Why?” Derek asked with his eyebrows.

“I’m sick?”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m bored?”

“You didn’t look bored dancing a moment ago.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t.” Wait, Derek had noticed him dancing? “But boredom hits me really quickly dude, like one change of song that’s the wrong pace and it throws me right off. So, time to…” He gestured over his shoulder towards his escape route and thought that would be that. Great chat Derek. See you around.

No.

“Stiles.” 

Stiles sighed now and gritted out, “What? Derek, can I just go now, please?”

“You’ve never- I thought you-” Wow, his turn to stumble on his words now, huh?

Stiles waited, frowning, scuffing his Converse back and forth. 

“I thought you were into girls?”

“Into girls,” he repeated, stupidly. 

“This is a gay club, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Maybe I was just here with Scott?”

“Who is here with his girlfriend.”

“Ah fuck, Derek, why are we having this conversation? So you can hold it against me later on? I mean, you’re here as well, even though, of course, no one’s going to mistake you for being here looking for hot guys, with that hot chick hanging off your face. Where did she go, by the way?”

Derek was just staring at him. 

“Probably back to her friends, we were just dancing.”

Stiles was trying, really hard actually, to not appear as if he was pissed or worse jealous about any of this. It was none of his business how Derek spent his time. Apart from when they were fighting something together, Stiles had nothing to do with Derek. Unless Derek needed him in the middle of the night, crawled through his window needing refuge, texted him in class wanting him to research something, climbed in his window again to check on what Stiles had managed to come up with. Yeah, apart from that, they were separate entities. 

And Stiles was only vaguely aware of how hot the guy was, like he was always on his periphery and Stiles never quite allowed himself to look properly. Until five minutes ago. But yeah, so why should it bother him to see Derek with anyone else?

“Stiles, I was here because Scott told me you would be here.”

“What?”

“He texted me earlier.”

“You thought something was going down? Something’s inside?”

“What? No, there’s nothing, I wanted to-” Derek huffed out a long-suffering sigh and looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe how wrong this has gone,” he muttered, and Stiles wasn’t quite sure if he was meant to hear or not. 

So he took a step back and leaned against the wall until something became clear again. 

He looked up at Derek who still appeared to be wrestling with his thoughts. Maybe he should help..?

“Look, Stiles, I haven’t been with a woman in months. That girl was a little friendly, a little handsy maybe, I tactfully let her know I was interested in someone else and she backed off.”

“Who?”

“Stiles. You’re an idiot.”

“I know, so who is it you’re interested in?”

Stiles was pressed into the wall before he could take another breath, his shirt was bunched up in one of Derek’s fists, Derek’s face close to his and so cross, and he honestly didn’t know what was about to happen. “Fuck,” he let out on a gasp.

“It’s you, you idiot. How have you not grasped that yet?”

“Oh, right, well I’m more of a needing-obvious-clues kind of a guy, especially in this case, because look at you. And look at me, and-”

There was a flash of red in Derek’s eyes before he was kissing Stiles and Stiles was glad Derek had a hold of him already because  _ ohmygod _ what was happening? He barely had time to close his eyes and try to kiss back before Derek was pulling away and taking Stiles with him, perhaps realising that he possibly should ask first and then, “Stiles, was that… are you ok?”

“Did you kiss me?” Why couldn’t he speak without a damn question coming out. “That’s really good, yeah I’m really glad we sorted that out.”

And then Derek was kissing him again, pulling him into his arms this time and apparently trying to convey just how much of an idiot Stiles was by using just his mouth. And also his hands which were on Stiles’ ass now and squeezing, and Stiles was just flailing and still not able to believe what was happening and he’d had two beers and most of one of those was on his shirt and he didn’t even care because his damp shirt was currently sticking to Derek’s damp shirt where their chests were pressed together. 

“So, you found each other then?” Scott’s voice came from behind Derek, and Stiles’ hands found their way to Derek’s shoulders as he peered around his head to see his friend. 

“Yeah, and thanks for telling me about all this, I thought we had no secrets, dude?”

Scott was smiling so widely it made Stiles grin back and suddenly he was just laughing, pressing his forehead against Derek’s temple as they all stood there, Allison appearing at Scott’s side and looking as happy for them as Scott did.

“You want to get out of here? Or would you rather get back to dancing?” Derek asked softly. 

“You’re joking right? Is your place free?”

Derek nodded. 

“I think I’ve got a ride Scott, talk to you tomorrow, ok?” he said, grabbing Derek’s hand and tugging, knowing full well that Derek would only move if he wanted to. 

He did. He definitely did and the handholding didn’t stop when they got to his Camaro, or when Derek pushed him up against the side of the car and they kissed again, or when he drove them back to his loft. Stiles could get used to the handholding, the kissing and the gentle shoving around. He could really get used to all of this good stuff. 

“So, you were really jealous back there, seeing me with someone else?”

“Did you see her? I thought I had no chance, dude.”

“You could have told me you wanted a chance.”

“Yeah, that would have been easier.” It was easier still to just keep kissing though. 

 


End file.
